Chained
by percabeth4999
Summary: Athena secretly chains Percy in Tartarus before he can propose to Annabeth. Will he ever get to see Annabeth again? Or will he rot in Tartarus forever? Find this out and more in Chained!
1. IntroFiller

**(AN) Hey guys! Welcome to Chained, my first ever fanfiction that I have published! Warning! Torture and Language! I do accept constructive criticism but flames will be laughed at! This is just the intro and more of a filler than anything so sorry about that! Make sure to comment or like the story if you want me to keep working on it! Anyway, hopefully, you enjoy the story and stay awesome! Love you guys!**

 _Our story starts at a beautiful beach on the edge of Long Island Sound. The perfect, 74 degree, sunny afternoon with a slight breeze is obvious signs that it is mid Spring. On the beach sits two figures, close together, holding hands and laughing. One figure is a boy, no older than 17, with a swimmers body(toned and muscular but not overly so)wild black hair and sea green eyes that are sparkling with mischief. The boy wears a dark green cutoff, that goes well with his eyes, and black swimming trunks. The other figure is a girl, about the same age as the boy, with long blonde curls and calculating, but pretty, grey eyes. She is also toned and fit, with a body like a runner. She is wearing an orange camp T-shirt with the words CAMP HALF-BLOOD printed on the front. She also wore tight jean shorts. Her hair is tied back into a ponytail and is brushed neatly._

 **PERCY POV**

"God Wise Girl", I said, teasing her, "you are so cute when you laugh". We were currently on a date at our favorite spot, the beach at the edge of the camp. She tried to give me a glare but it wasn't very intimidating because her face was red from laughing and tears were forming at the corners of her amazing grey eyes. See, if you don't know who I am or you Annabeth is, then why are you reading this story. But no worries, good old Uncle Percy is gonna give you a story. Let's start with my name. My name is Perseus Jackson, although I prefer Percy. I'm the Bane of Kronos and Gaia, Hero of Olympus, yadda yadda yadda. I don't care much for all the titles or fame and attention. I'm the son of Poseidon and apparently one of the greatest heroes alive, again, who cares? I go to this camp, Camp Half-Blood, for all the kids of the Greek gods. There is another camp for the Roman aspects but we can get into that later. The girl sitting next to me is Annabeth Chase, the most beautiful, intelligent, and amazing girl I know. She also happens to be my girlfriend and the love of my life. Anyway, last year I was in the biggest war known to both mortal and magical history, titled the Second Giant War(I also fought in the First Giant War). We defeated Gaea and prevented her from rising and destroying the world. This past year has been quite peaceful with no major quests being issued, no prophecies, and only the occasional monster attack. But right now I'm focused on one thing and one thing only, my master plan. What is my master plan, you ask? Well, my plan is to propose to the love of my life. I'm almost ready to execute it, I have the ring(made by Hephaestus himself), the location, and what I'm going to say. I just have to wait for the right time, which I'm struggling on. Every time I plan on telling her, something comes up. A monster attacks, Chiron wants to see me but when I arrive he forgets why he called me, or Annabeth is called up to Olympus to remodel something. It is almost like something doesn't want me to propose. I turn back to Annabeth, a look of love in my eyes, and say, "Hey, I need to...uhh...grab something in my cabin, I'll be back". Annabeth stares at me suspiciously for a second then replies, "Okay, but hurry back". I kiss her on the cheek before running off towards my cabin. I burst through my cabin door and honed in on the lockbox hidden underneath my bed. I opened it and found the blue velvet box with the ring in it. I stuffed it in my pocket before leaving my cabin and heading towards the beach. I was just reaching the crest of the hill when I felt my feet leave the ground and the scenery changed around me. I was chained and in a cell and in front of me stood one of the gods that hate me the most, Athena.

 _On the beach, a blonde girl sat in the warm sand waiting patiently for her boyfriend to return. After about 15 minutes, she stood and headed off in search of her missing love. She searched the whole camp but there was no sign of Percy. She asked Chiron if he had seen him, but Chiron told the girl that he hadn't seen Percy since this morning. Unbeknownst to everyone in camp, Percy was gone. And the only evidence that he was ever there, besides his belongings in his cabin, was a small, blue velvet box, sitting in the grass just off to the side of the beach._


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey everybody! Welcome back to Chained! This is the first official chapter of the story!(*pops champagne*) I got 9 followers and 4 favs on just the filler so good start to the story(with 263 views but whatever)! Now I know it took a long time to come out(I'm sorry, don't impale me!). I just hit a writer's block and couldn't get past it but HERE WE ARE! Make sure to leave reviews so I can see what's good and bad in the story/writing. Thanks! DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, EVERYTHING IS DISNEY HYPERION'S AND RICK'S!**

 _Last time: "On the beach, a blonde girl sat in the warm sand waiting patiently for her boyfriend to return. After about 15 minutes, she stood and headed off in search of her missing love. She searched the whole camp but there was no sign of Percy. She asked Chiron if he had seen him, but Chiron told the girl that he hadn't seen Percy since this morning. Unbeknownst to everyone in camp, Percy was gone. And the only evidence that he was ever there, besides his belongings in his cabin, was a small, blue velvet box, sitting in the grass just off to the side of the beach."_

 _Now: We pan in on a huge, black castle surrounded by armed guards. The scenery shifts to the castle's dungeon to a small cell, about the size of a broom closet, where the figure of a boy is curled up in a ball on the cold and dusty stone floor. Chains are attached to his ankles and dried blood stains his tattered hair and once tan skin. A beautiful woman dressed in white robes and a towering, older man with red and black armor, both radiating power, appear at the cell door. They look down at the boy, both smiling maliciously. The woman turns to speak to the man in the armor, "Remember our deal Tartarus, you will keep our friend Percy here quiet and in complete agony and I will help you take down my stupid father and his other foolish children. But you must keep this spawn of Poseidon alive for I have use of him after the war". Tartarus looks highly annoyed but answers politely nonetheless, "Yes Athena, I am aware of our deal and you can trust me to take care of our "friend". As long as you keep up your end of the deal, you will have no problems from me". Athena turns to look at the boy and says to her companion, absentmindedly, "Yes, well I must be going back to Olympus to avoid suspicion. I will be in contact with you over the next few days." As she makes to leave Tartarus stops her by grabbing her shoulder. She looks back at him as he says, "Before you go, what are your plans with the boy after the war?" She smiles a highly unsettling smile that sends shivers down Tartarus's spine before saying, almost in a whisper, "Oh, well, he'll make a good housepet." She then turns and disappears in a blinding flash of light._

 **PERCY POV**

"Well this sucks". I didn't even realize I had said that out loud as I snapped back to the present. I was sitting in my small, confined cell staring at the floor. My body ached everywhere as I had just finished another wonderful "bonding session" with my old pal Kronos. Yeah, you heard me, Kronos is back. Well I shouldn't say back because he doesn't have a fully solidified body but that is beside the point. He is formed enough to beat and whip me senseless. He likes to use his cursed scythe to draw words into my body which throb for an eternity. It has been about a week or so, at least as much as I can guess. There isn't really a clock around here but my instincts are honed from battle. I have no clue where I am but I do know that Athena and Kronos are behind this. Athena hadn't really explained much when I woke up in chains in front of her. She laughed like a maniac, saying she had finally got the "most pesky rodent to ever walk the face of the Earth". I swear that lady can be so mean and she hates me because of my father. So much family drama but that's what happens when you are a demigod. I looked up at the cell door and saw a dracena looking at me with a hungry look in it's eye. "Hello, handsome boy." she said in a raspy voice that sounded like dried papyrus. I'm used to this treatment from the female monsters down here. Even well I look like a pile of Minotaur dung, I can still woo the ladies(I know, I'm great). "Hello , how are you today" I said mockingly, but she didn't pick up on the sarcasm as she replied with what sounded like an impression of a schoolgirl but her withered voice warped it to sound like a dying cat, "Aww, sugar you are too sweet. Anyway, Kronos wishes to see you so come on, up and at 'em." I looked at her as a feeling of dread spread through my body and settled somewhere above my navel. I replied, trying to keep the fear out of my voice, but my voice shook as I spoke, "What does he need?" She laughed and shook her head and replied with the words he was hoping that she wouldn't say, " He told me to get you for some more bonding time".


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hello everybody! Welcome to the next chapter of Chained!(woo hoo!) Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this chapter and hopefully you guys will continue to read this story till it's conclusion. Also, thank you guys for following and liking this story and please, please, please leave reviews! It will help me get chapters out faster. Also pm me if you have ideas and don't feel like leaving a review! Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Without further ado, Chapter 2!**

 _Last time:_ _"Anyway, Kronos wishes to see you so come on, up and at 'em." I looked at her as a feeling of dread spread through my body and settled somewhere above my navel. I replied, trying to keep the fear out of my voice, but my voice shook as I spoke, "What does he need?" She laughed and shook her head and replied with the words he was hoping that she wouldn't say, " He told me to get you for some more bonding time"._

 _Now: *ONE WEEK EARLIER* We open on a scenic view of the Oakland Hills in California. The sunrise is just starting to break over the crest of the eastern hills. In a valley that is unseen to the naked eye, lies a camp. That camp is Camp Jupiter. Zooming in, we can see a river and aqueducts. A section of the camp is designated to living quarters. In one of the cabins, a boy with blonde hair lies on his cot, sweat drenching his clothes and bedsheets. He thrashes around and jumps awake, his startling blue eyes filled with panic. He looks around his cabin, greedily gulping air into his lungs. The panic starts to drain out of his eyes replaced by worry as he whispers one simple word to no one in particular, "Percy". On the other side of the United States, on the bank of the Long Island Sound, another camp similar to Camp Jupiter was hidden in the foliage. In the camp, lots of kids fill the mess hall as it's mid-morning with the sun already beating down upon the bright, green grass. A lone girl, about 17 or 18, is away from all the other campers. She is standing outside a cabin, marked with an owl on the top of the doorframe, talking to a older woman that looks very much like herself. The woman, like the girl, has blonde curls and beautiful grey eyes. They are in a hushed and hurried conversation, the girl looks like she has been crying heavily for several minutes. The older woman was showing the girl a holographic clip of a boy with black hair and a girl with red hair. They are kissing in some sort of lake, surrounded by an air bubble. The older woman says a few words to the girl, pats her back, and flashes away. The girl, crying furiously, runs inside the cabin and slams the door._

 _*PRESENT DAY*_

 **ANNABETH POV**

It has been one week. One week since the "incident". Since he left me for that broad. My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the goddess wisdom and battle strategy. I used to have a boyfriend, Perseus Jackson, my love. At least, he was until a week ago when we were on a date and he told me he was getting from something from his cabin and was never seen again. When my mom Athena told me that he cheated and ran away, I didn't believe her. I told her that she was a liar. But then she showed me the clip of him and the girl kissing, IN THE DAMN LAKE. That was our kiss...no, I told myself I wouldn't cry anymore. I have to move on. But something does feel fishy about all this but evidence doesn't lie, right? Anyway, I have stuff to do today, can't waste time thinking about Percy. I take a shower and get dressed and exit the cabin. It's a sunny and warm day but not too hot. I head to the mess hall, saying hi to various campers along the way. The topic of Percy is a touchy subject here at camp. Half the campers hate him for leaving and for cheating and the other half thinks it's a trick and that we should be out looking for him. Several fights have broken out over the course of this week. One between the Hunters and Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. Thalia and the Hunters put her in the hospital wing for 3 days because Katie said Percy was a snake. You see, every single Hunter believes that Percy is innocent and they have been searching for him since they found out he was missing. I refuse to pick sides in the whole thing because i'm confused myself. I hadn't even realized that I had arrived at the mess hall until I heard Chiron calling my name from the other side of the room. I made my way to him and looked up at his weathered face. He looked at me with a sad look before saying, "How are you, my child?" How was I feeling? Sad? Angry? " Exhausted" I replied, looking down at the floor as I said it. Chiron took a moment to reply, "You are thinking about him aren't you?" I felt the tears fall to the floor as I replied with a shaky voice, "Yeah, he is the only thing I think about". Chiron patted my back with a few tears also threatening to spill from his eyes, "You know my stance on the subject, we should be out there looking for him, you should be out there". I looked at him with disbelief, "Chiron, you know I can't do that. I can't waste my time looking for him, I have duties here at camp". Chiron's face had changed into a weird expression, like he had expected me to say those words. He spoke with a strained voice, like he almost couldn't say it, "There is trickery here Annabeth. And even though you and half the camp have given up on Percy, I'm determined to bring him home". I felt a pang in my chest, like guilt had pierced my heart but it was replaced with rage. "Given up on him?" My voice was a dangerously low whisper, "He gave up on me, on us Chiron. And although there may be something fishy about the whole thing, how dare you say that to me!" Chiron obviously realized his mistake as he stuttered with his next words, "No...t..th...that". But before he could finish what he was saying, I stormed away. I walked with an aura of rage, or at least that's what it seemed like as everyone avoided me as I power walked, not even aware of where I was headed. After sometime, I had arrived at Zeus' Fist, a rock formation in the middle of the forest. I sat down on a rock and even against all my wishes, I started to cry.

 _In Olympus, in a room of the side of the throne room, Athena was having a conversation with a hooded man through IM. Unbeknownst to both Athena and the hooded man, a figure lurked in the shadows, watching the meeting. That figure was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He had shadow-traveled out of an intense battle and had misjudged it by a longshot. As he made to leave before he got caught, he caught one word from the conversation, Percy. Against better judgement, he stayed and started to record the meeting. When he thought he had heard enough, he looked one last time at the IM and saw the hooded figure take off his hood and the man under the hood was the titan of the east, Hyperion, free from his prison in Central Park and very angry._


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N)Hello everybody! Welcome to the third chapter of Chained, I wanna thank everybody for reading and sticking with the story. Pleaseee leave reviews so I can make changes to the story! I'm kinda losing motivation for this story so I don't really know if I am gonna be finishing it or not but I will let you guys know. Torture in this chapter so you have been warned! Anyway here is chapter 3 of Chained!**

 _Last Time:_ _In Olympus, in a room of the side of the throne room, Athena was having a conversation with a hooded man through IM. Unbeknownst to both Athena and the hooded man, a figure lurked in the shadows, watching the meeting. That figure was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He had shadow-traveled out of an intense battle and had misjudged it by a longshot. As he made to leave before he got caught, he caught one word from the conversation, Percy. Against better judgment, he stayed and started to record the meeting. When he thought he had heard enough, he looked one last time at the IM and saw the hooded figure take off his hood and the man under the hood was the titan of the east, Hyperion, free from his prison in Central Park and very angry._

 _Now: In the depths of Tartarus, screams of despair and pain fill the toxic air. In a dark and mystic castle, in a room on the upper level, are a young demigod and a towering figure in golden armor. The demigod is chained to the wall, his arms strung above his head, and wearing only tattered pants that were ripped in multiple places. The words "PROPERTY OF LORD KRONOS" are carved into his chest. The figure in gold armor is standing above the boy, looking down at his broken form. A wicked looking scythe is hanging by his side, dark red blood dripping from the ancient, curved blade and forming a pool on the dusty, stone floor. Meanwhile, at Camp Jupiter, another young demigod with blonde hair is in some sort of atrium. He is standing on the lower levels of the atrium, speaking to the various demigods, all wearing white togas and purple shirts. His voice is directed at two figures standing on a platform that is raised above all the others. One figure is a big, Asian guy with a teddy bear quality. The other is a girl with black hair and a stern-looking demeanor. Both figures have some sort of tattoo on their forearms that says "SPQR" with lines underneath. The boy said a few words that were met with cheering by all the demigods in the room before the girl settled down the crowd, said a few words and dismissed the meeting._

 **PERCY POV**

The only thing I can feel is pain. Living is pointless. Resistance is futile. These were the things that went through my head as Kronos ran his scythe down my back from the middle of shoulder blades to the point just above the small of my back. I felt the warm, sticky blood run down my back and down to my pants. Kronos must be really mad because we have never, in the week I have been here, had two sessions in one day. "Hey, buddy, mind taking it a little easier back there?", I said with arrogance. I winced, as the remark had earned me an extra hard lash from his barbed whip. After a couple more painfully hard lashes I realized something strange, Kronos hasn't said a word this whole time. These sessions are always filled with his snide remarks about how I'm worthless and I'm never going to escape. I found this very unusual so naturally, I was filled with curiosity. What happened that made the Titan with the biggest mouth, shut up? I decided to ask him myself but that turned out to be a bad idea. As soon as the question left my mouth, I felt a grip on my head like a vice and the last thing I saw before I fell into unconsciousness was the dirty, bloodstained wall.

 **JASON POV**

After the dream I had last night, I can't stop thinking about Percy. My name is Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, child of Rome, ex-praetor of the Twelfth Legion at Camp Jupiter. I fought alongside Percy in the Second Giant War and although we had our differences, in the beginning, we got past that and grew closer and respected each other. The dream wasn't really unexpected since I am a demigod and having dreams of current or future events isn't really a surprise. But that doesn't change the fact that I was, and still am, really worried. The dream was short and to the point. I saw the entrance to Tartarus, some sort of castle, and Percy getting tortured by Kronos. The next morning when I woke up, I went straight to the Reyna and asked her to call a meeting. "Why?", she had asked with uncertainty in her voice. I shrugged off her question, I wanted everyone to know at the right time. About 15 minutes later, the camp leaders were gathered in the Senate House. All the centurions were present. Micheal, Larry, Hank, Hazel, Dakota, Leila and of course, the praetors, Reyna and Frank. A few various lares and legionnaires are also present. When everyone was sitting and Reyna settled everyone down, I started to tell everyone what had happened. I told them about my dream and that Percy was missing. I proposed a search party into Tartarus and I also proposed that we set up a meeting with Camp Half-Blood. Everyone in the meeting agreed since they have warmed up to the greek camp and everyone here loves Percy. Reyna looked at me, her eyes boring into my soul, before saying, "I agree, we need to search for Percy. Jason, you are in charge of the search party but before we start looking we need to go to Camp Half-Blood. We need to be working with the Greeks for this. Centurions, get the best from your Cohorts. Frank, you will accompany Jason while I stay here and defend Camp Jupiter". I looked around the atrium at everyone present. They all had determined looks on their faces and fires in their eyes. Kronos is gonna be real sorry for taking Percy and invoking the wrath of the Twelfth Legion. I looked around once more before saying, more to myself than anyone, "Let's go get Percy".

 _As Apollo's sun chariot disappears below the horizon, we pan in on a wide patch of grass and trees nestled in a massive, urban jungle; Central Park. On a open patch of grass, a boy about 16 years of age emerges from the shadows of a tree. He makes his way towards a tree that is split open down the middle like it was struck by lightning. He stands in the humid, New York air examining the tree before melting away into the shadows around him and leaving no trace of presence. Meanwhile, in Tartarus, an explosion rocks the Pit. Smoke billows from the side of a dark castle and monsters can be seen running away from the castle in pursuit of something unknown. A figure in golden armor rises from the rubble of the explosion, his scarred face, and piercing, gold eyes searching the barren plains. His face forms something between a cruel smile and a sneer as he whispers into the humid, dank air, "I'm coming for you, Perseus Jackson", before disappearing in a golden flash._


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N)Hey everyone! Welcome back to Chained. This is chapter 4(Yayyy) so that's cool. Hope everyone has been having a great day and I hope that this chapter fulfills your Percy needs for today. As always, please follow and leave reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

 _Last time: As Apollo's sun chariot disappears below the horizon, we pan in on a wide patch of grass and trees nestled in a massive, urban jungle; Central Park. On a open patch of grass, a boy about 16 years of age emerges from the shadows of a tree. He makes his way towards a tree that is split open down the middle like it was struck by lightning. He stands in the humid, New York air examining the tree before melting away into the shadows around him and leaving no trace of presence. Meanwhile, in Tartarus, an explosion rocks the Pit. Smoke billows from the side of a dark castle and monsters can be seen running away from the castle in pursuit of something unknown. A figure in golden armor rises from the rubble of the explosion, his scarred face, and piercing, gold eyes searching the barren plains. His face forms something between a cruel smile and a sneer as he whispers into the humid, dank air, "I'm coming for you, Perseus Jackson", before disappearing in a golden flash._

 _Now: The streets of New York City are full of people making there way to work or home. The normal bustle of a city. Not one mortal is aware that above their heads is the amazingly beautiful Olympus. Home of the gods it floats, unattached, to the mortal world by any physical means. In a highly decorated hallway are two doors. One set of doors lead to the magnificent throne room. The throne room is massive, it's size putting Grand Central Station to shame. The other door leads to an room of almost equal size. The room is decorated with marble statues of greek heroes and various other species such as satyrs and dryads. In the corner of the room, at an old wooden desk, sits Athena. The goddess of wisdom is talking intently with Kronos through IM. A face of fury adorns Athena's cold and beautiful face. "What did you say?", Athena hissed. Kronos also is furious but for different reasons than Athena. Kronos whispers something to a heavily armored dracaena before answering Athena with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, "I lost Perseus Athena. I have been searching all over the Pit b-". His sentence was cut short by Athena's hand raised in the air, in a "stop" gesture. "How do you lose, A PUNY DEMIGOD?", Athena screamed, fire in her eyes, literally. "I was torturing the sea spawn and decided to drown him a little, try and break him. I had some servants bring in barrels of water. They brought three barrels but one of them was greek fire. The boy realized and somehow mustered the strength to control the water in the barrels, push them over, along with the greek fire. The greek fire fell towards a lit brazier and the rest is history", Kronos snarled. Athena looked at him with a mixture of disgust, shock, and confusion. "How did the boy survive?", Athena asked, puzzled. Kronos thought about it for a second, like he too was confused, before replying, "I guess he surrounded himself in water as a kind of shield". Athena looked impressed before remembering that the boy escaped. Her face returned to a sneer as she snapped at Kronos, "Find him". Kronos didn't have a chance to reply as she swiped her hand through the IM and it disappeared._

 **NICO POV**

 _I knew Percy was innocent,_ I thought as I looked out the cab window. My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I was currently on my way to Camp Half-Blood of my findings. Usually I would shadow travel but I had just done it twice in 10 minutes so I am drained of energy. When I caught Athena in Olympus talking to Hyperion, I couldn't believe my eyes. I took a week off from my duties in the Underworld to do some digging. Sure enough, souls in the Underworld heard about stuff happening in Tartarus. On top of that, Hyperion's prison in Central Park is blasted open and Hyperion is nowhere to be seen. It was at that moment that I wasn't crazy, Athena took Percy. But why? The city faded away and the scenery changed to fields and patches of trees and after another 30 minutes of driving, the small sign that read " _Delphi's Strawberry Services"_ appeared on the side of the road. I told the driver to stop, handed him a wad of cash, and exited into the warm air. I climbed the hill and passed Peleus the dragon, who was curled around Thalia's tree and protecting the Golden Fleece. I walked through the camp, which was empty due to the hour, and went to the Hades Cabin. I walked up to the entrance and looked at the structure. The walls were solid obsidian with no windows. Skull hung above the door frame and two torches, one on each side of the door, were burning green. Greek fire. I walked into the dusty cabin and took a look around. There was only two, coffin shaped beds in the cabin both with bloodred bedsheets. In the corner farthest from the door was a shrine made of bones and jewels. I threw my bag that I was carrying onto the bed closest to me and plopped down on it. The beds were memory foam and after a long night, they felt great. I laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. _Were coming for you Percy, hang in there,_ I thought to myself before drifting off into Morpheus's realm.

 **ANNABETH POV**

I was having a nice dream about me and Percy when I was pulled out of my dream by a tapping on my forehead. I opened my eyes but shut them tightly as the bright sun shone into my eyes. After a couple seconds my eyes adjusted and I could open my eyes enough to see who woke me. It was Malcolm, my half brother and second-in-command in the Athena cabin. "Hey, wake up sleepyhead", Malcolm said with a huge grin on his face. I sat up groggily and looked at him with slight annoyance, "What do you need?", I said. He looked at me, still smiling before saying, " Nico arrived last night, he has news on Percy". That jolted me awake. Percy? And what does "news" mean? I realized that I hadn't answered him and he was expecting an answer. I thought for a second before asking him, "What do you mean news? He left us and I don't want to see him ever again". Even as I said it, I knew it sounded fake. Of course I want to see Percy, I still love my seaweed brain. Malcolm had a grim expression on his face as he said, "Oh yeah, about that…" What did that mean? A feeling that was a mix of anticipation, dread, and fear ran down my spine and through my body. "What does that mean, Malcolm?" He looked at me and hesitated before answering, "I'll let Nico tell you along with the rest of camp. Only me and Will know about the news for right now". That's weird. Malcolm always shares news with me. The feeling in my body grew tenfold and I felt like I was going to puke. "He is in the mess hall waiting for the rest of camp", Malcolm said, snapping me out of my head. "Okay, I'll be up after I shower", I said as he made his way to the cabin door. "I'll see you up there", he said and he exited the cabin. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stood up. I made my way to the bathroom with my stuff and took a quick shower. I got dressed super fast and ran up to the mess hall. When I arrived, the whole camp was in the pavilion. Nico was at the head table, engaged in a hushed conversation with Chiron. I pushed through the crowd to the front and walked up to Nico. "Hey, what's all this about?" He looked at me and gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Hey, Annabeth. And you will find out soon enough. Right now we need to go to Olympus". I gave Chiron a confused look but he just shook his head at me. Chiron sent an IM to Hermes and he appeared and transported the whole camp up to Olympus. We flashed into the throne room where the whole council was gathered, waiting for us. We all bowed and Zeus motioned for us to rise. "Demigods, what brings you to Olympus?", he thundered(pun 100% intended). Nico stepped forward and addressed Zeus. He went through the whole story about how there was a breakout in the Underworld and that he was commanding the Underworld's forces against the rebellion when he was wounded and needed to shadow travel out. He said that he overshot and ended up on Olympus. How he recorded Athena talking with Hyperion about taking Percy. At this point, I bursted into tears , my deceitful mother, had tried to escape but the other gods captured her and bound her in celestial bronze chains. "Why?!", I sobbed/screamed at my mother. She just looked at me and with a perfectly calm face said, "That pesky rodent wasn't good enough for you and he deserved what he got". I broke down into a whole new wave of tears and felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Hestia, with a sad smile on her face. I continued to sob while Poseidon, tears streaming down his face as well, tried to stab Athena with his trident. He almost succeeded but Hades and Zeus held him back and calmed him down. Nico continued his story about how he talked to souls in the Underworld and saw Hyperion's prison in Central Park. I didn't hear the rest because I was crying too hard to pay attention. When I finally calmed down, the gods were talking among themselves. I only caught a few words, "search...can't…..quest.." The campers were also talking among themselves but it was mostly the half that didn't believe Percy apologizing to the other half. Zeus cleared his throat, getting the campers attention. "Meet us back here in three days time, we have things to discuss. You are dismissed", he said. Three days? That's too long, Percy could die. But I can't argue with gods. Hermes transported us back to camp and everyone started talking about looking for Percy. Chiron silenced everybody and was about to talk when the sound of a horn blew across the camp. Everybody looked towards the sky. I looked up and saw massive figures flying towards the campers. When they got close enough, I realized they were giant eagles. They landed and Jason hopped off the lead eagle. As he approached, he was carrying a sack. No. That's not a sack...that's...impossible. The "sack" in Jason's arms was Percy Jackson.


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hey guys, welcome back to Chained! I know it has been a while since I posted and I'm sorry about that. I have a lot going on in my life right now and I couldn't find time to write more but nevertheless here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 _Last time: "The campers were also talking among themselves but it was mostly the half that didn't believe Percy apologizing to the other half. Zeus cleared his throat, getting the campers attention. "Meet us back here in three days time, we have things to discuss. You are dismissed", he said. Three days? That's too long, Percy could die. But I can't argue with gods. Hermes transported us back to camp and everyone started talking about looking for Percy. Chiron silenced everybody and was about to talk when the sound of a horn blew across the camp. Everybody looked towards the sky. I looked up and saw massive figures flying towards the campers. When they got close enough, I realized they were giant eagles. They landed and Jason hopped off the lead eagle. As he approached, he was carrying a sack. No. That's not a sack...that's...impossible. The "sack" in Jason's arms was Percy Jackson."_

 _Now: In the land of the dead, Hades stands on the precipice of a seemingly endless pit with a group of young adults. An elaborate war helmet is nestled in between his arm and his body. One of the young adults, which looks like the leader, moves towards Hades and bows respectfully. The others in his group follow his example. The young man looks up at Hades, electric blue eyes meeting black with purple flames. An unspoken agreement passes between them. Hades speaks a few words in ancient greek and the group disappears into the ether that is Tartarus. Hades takes a distasteful look into the pit before putting on the Helm of Darkness and becoming the shadows around him._

 **JASON POV**

The fall took forever. And it was terribly boring. My group and I had just arrived in the Underworld, consisting of Frank, Hazel, and I. At first, Reyna wanted me to take more campers but I didn't think that was a good idea. Tartarus is an extremely dangerous place for half-bloods. The bigger the group, the higher mortality rate. And I know you are wondering, what about Camp Half-Blood? You see, we tried contacting them but there is something blocking our connection to them. We've tried couriers, eagles, fauns, even Iris-messaging. But nothing seems to be working and all the messengers we have sent seem to disappear so we've made the choice to do this without them. I would have waited longer, but Percy might not have that kind of time. So there we were, falling for about 20 minutes, or at least that is what it felt like, before we started seeing light at the end of the pit. I would have been worried about becoming a Jason pancake but the blessing Pluto put on us insured safe landing. It is good to have a daughter of Pluto around. We finally landed in the toxic, red pit. Tartarus. "So where is the Phlegethon?", Frank said, his voice echoing off the vast pit walls. The Phlegethon is one of the 5 rivers of Pluto, a river of fire that is extremely gross to drink but it will keep demigods alive in Tartarus. "It's about 5 minutes west of here,'' I replied to Frank. Hazel and Frank weren't excited to be in this place, neither was I. But we all loved Percy and we would all dive to the deepest pits of hell to save him, which we were literally doing. We finally arrived at the east bank of the Phlegethon. Being in the red haze of Tartarus, seeing a wide river of churning liquid flame hurt the eyes a bit. We scrambled over large, obsidian rocks that were scattered around the river bank. We got to the edge of the river and we all filled are canteens. The firewater tasted disgusting. I've heard Percy describe it before but it is way worse than I imagined. Imagine the Minotaurs' gym socks, now dipped in it's own dung. Now set that sock on fire. That is what the firewater tasted like. When we finally choked it down, I was feeling better already. It didn't feel like I was breathing shards of glass and my skin was melting off. "Wait", Hazel said, looking worried, "how do we even find Percy in all of Tartarus"? Her statement hit me like a ton of bricks. I was so worried about getting down here to start searching that I didn't even think about where he could be. "Well", I looked up to see Frank talking while pointing in the distance, a building in the distance, "we could start there". I squinted to see what Frank was pointing at, the building in the distance looked like a big, black castle on a precarious looking ridge. "Alright, let's go", I said but no sooner than the words left my mouth a huge explosion rocked the cavern. The explosion came from the castle and there was a huge plume of smoke was rising to the pit ceiling.


End file.
